Amber emeralds
by elfinmyth
Summary: While venturing out into his own gardens at Samhain's Eve, Voldemort is surprised to find a small cub running around... Halloween story. Werewolf-themed this year! HPLV
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Yes, 'm finally back with a story...  
Well, I actually have been writing quite a lot of fanfiction, but **I have moved all M-rated stories, including Visitor, to** **a new account, GeMerope**, an few months ago... -just put that in bold because I know a lot of people skim the AN-  
I had to move everything very quickly because I was searching for work experience and my real name was linked far too easily to elfinmyth when typing it in on google, and thus all smutty HPLV fanfics were also easily found.. / It seems many of you did not see the AN's I put up in the few days before removing Visitor and only a few found it again... But it's still being written, and many chapters have been added!

But enough of that, this is my Samhain/Halloween story of the year, put up mid-october because it'll be a chaptered fic and I hope to finish it on Halloween's Eve. -or a few days after I really don't know how long this is going to be... in between 3 and 5 chapters, probably-

Disclaimer: Do not own HP world or any info about werewolves I found on the internet which will/might be used in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Frost flowers made intricate patterns on the glass beneath his fingers, but didn't melt at his touch, his fingers just as cold as the small icicles that hung from the windowsill. He glanced inside through the windows, figures twirling gracefully over the floor of the ballroom of his own home. He sighed. It was so tiresome to hold up so many pretenses of civility. He turned and walked away, avoiding the wide, cultivated and neatly maintained paths, instead taking some tracks that led to the wilder areas and were actually only used by house-elves to reach the deeper parts of the garden. He frowned at the grass, which made scrunching sounds beneath his feet. It was far too cold for late October… Last year it had been a pleasant autumn. He was thankful that cold would nevermore touch him as it had when he'd been young.

Such a long time ago… he mused. He was in his sixties now, though that wasn't even half of the lifespan usually granted to a wizard… To him, it would only be a fraction of his endless life. He turned as he heard something, a growling sound, and warily he approached it, drawing his wand. Had someone brought a vicious animal into his garden? Silently he placed his feet down on the gravel, moving like a shadow, weaving through the trees in the direction of the meadow in front of his home. He stopped at the edge of the trees, the shade of the large rhododendron he was standing under hiding him from sight.

The sight made his eyes widen, and he watched in fascination as blood coloured the snow-white neck and chest of one of the peacocks he'd been given by Lucius in an attempt to placate him. It hadn't helped his follower a bit, but they were useful to have, crying loudly at even the slightest hint of an intruder… However, this one had been unfortunate, having been silenced like the rest before the ball started. The beak was open wide in a silent scream and it was flapping its wings wildly until they broke under a pair of sharp teeth.

A pup… but Voldemort was no fool. He had studied every aspect of magic, dark magic especially, and he could recognise a werewolf in under a second, the shape of its snout, tail and ears a dead give-away that distinguished it from any real dog or wolf. The question was what it was doing here… Ever since he had taken full control of the Wizarding world, werewolves were obligated to stay within the gated communities that had been built for them during the days leading up to the full moon until two days after to make sure they had recovered, and because there were some cases who still retained the ability to fully transform the night after, Greyback being the most famous example.

The peacock was limp now, the grass finally melting as thick blood dripped from the feathers before being eagerly licked up by the wolf. Voldemort watched with fascination as the flesh was torn apart by small, sharp teeth. There was something sickeningly pleasurable at the knowledge of that this was a human, brought down to the state of where only animalistic instincts ruled. The wolf played with its food for a while before tearing it apart completely, though not able to finish it all, too small to finish such a large prey. The Dark Lord guessed it must be around a year or eight, nine judging by its appearance.

Suddenly the pup stiffened and sniffed the air. The man narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his wand, training it at the werewolf. Pup or not, one bite could have very bad consequences. He didn't want to end up with lycanthropy of all things to suffer the rest of his days with. The pup looked at him, but instead of looking feral like he should have, he merely sniffed a few times again and then run up to him, large amber eyes looking up, tongue slightly out of its snout. Voldemort blinked as it put its paws against his leg and let out an obviously happy sound.

Not one to take more risks than necessary, he merely pointed his wand in between the wolf's eyes and shot a stunner at him. He had opted for a Killing Curse at first, but several children of his followers were werewolves and he did not want them to find out about him killing their children. After all, in the case of children escaping the camp, it was the parents who got punished, not the youngsters. He looked down at the stunned bundle of fur and picked it up by the scruff, not caring about the blood that got on his hands. If he wanted to find out who the child's parents were he would have to wait till the morning…

Feeling oddly pleased, he carried the werewolf into his home again, the two death eaters standing guard looking at him and then each other with wide eyes. "My lord…? Is that…"

"I found a werewolf on my grounds, yes," he said in an icy tone. "Care to explain how anything larger than an ant entered my home without my knowledge? Are you not supposed to guard me? Are you letting enemy Animagi in just as easily?" It was a ridiculous statement of course, the wards would have kept any unwanted magicians out, and the only reason why it had not picked up the werewolf was because it had no access to its magic in this state anymore, but his words had the desired effect. His followers shrunk back and muttered several apologies and did not inquire further. "Also, I do not recall there being a cage anywhere near this area, and it would not be able to draw upon accidental magic in this form… unless it accidentally apparated before transforming or was taken here by a non-werewolf, the surrounding lands will need to be combed out… thoroughly. If a rebellion pack is hiding out here, I want them hunted down and killed."

"Yes, My Lord," they answered in unison, before Voldemort abruptly spun on his heel again and took the large, marble staircase leading to the second floor. He put the pup down on a bed and, with a frown and a wave of his wand, cleaned the fur from dirt and blood. He should go down again, really… It was terribly impolite for the host of a ball to leave mid-way. He just really hadn't been able to stomach it anymore… he knew every single man and woman who was holding up the pretense of being a civil human being, he knew every single crime they had committed, the entrails they had wrapped around their hands as they laughed on the battlefield, the lies and manipulations they had spread…

Monsters… Just like he himself was nothing but a monster. He smiled grimly as he looked down at the small creature on the bed. Shunned by all… yet probably more innocent than he had been at three. Barely tolerated by society… His society. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. He could not blame himself for the overall prejudice and hatred in the Wizarding world. He'd done what he could to integrate werewolves into this society but he could not influence the opinions of people so much that they would welcome the wolves with open arms, and it would not be a thankful waste of effort to try. People, whether Muggle or wizard, would always fear what they did not understand, what was beyond their own safe social circle.

Knowing, however, that it would take hours still for the cub to transform, he left the room, sealing the door with powerful wards in case the wolf would become human again before he was here and wake up by use of accidental magic. He had, sadly, a ball to get back to.

* * *

The familiar aching pain with which he usually woke was expected, but nevertheless unpleasant. He stretched his jaw and fingers, whining pitifully as he curled up in a ball, shielding his still sensitive eyes from the harsh light. He couldn't remember what had happened, only some vague flashes of fathers and blood, and the smell of the forest he had escaped to. Uncle Remus would be very mad at him… He yawned and clawed at the ground, only to find that there was no earth or leaves around him, instead hitting something soft and warm. He blinked, slowly trying to get accustomed to his human eyes, sitting up and looking at the bed in wonder. Wherever he was, it wasn't home.

"I had already feared you would wake," a smooth voice said, and Harry twitched his ears, a wolf habit that always came to the surface even in his human form. Looking over his shoulder, he froze, eyes wide as the strangest human he'd ever seen entered though the door. "But it seems that I did not come very late."

"I just woke up," Harry muttered, finding his voice again, which was still a bit rough. He was aware of that he was naked, and wrapped his arms around himself in embarrassment. The other chuckled and he felt a weight drape itself over his shoulders, looking behind him to find a cloak magically wrapping itself around him.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

"My home… somewhere in the south-east of England where, as I recall, there are no werewolf reservations. How on earth did you end up here?"

Harry hung his head in shame, reluctant to answer both because the one before him was a complete stranger and because he didn't want to admit to what he'd done. After a few moments of silence though, the man approached him and forced his head up to meet blood-red eyes that compelled him to answer. "I ran away…" he meekly said. "I had a row with my uncle a few days ago and ran away from home… I camped at the tree house me and a friend of mine built for two days but yesterday I was searching for food and suddenly I was in a forest somewhere. I don't know how I got there, but strange things always happen around me… And before long, the moon was out."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot. Your uncle… who is he?"

"Remus."

"Last name?"

Harry hesitated, actually not quite sure. Their pack always referred to him as 'Moony' and his friends as Remus. Harry didn't think he'd ever heard anyone use his uncle's last name. "I don't know?" he said weakly. "We're werewolves, we don't interact with people who'd have a use for our last name," he replied defensively.

"Surely you know your own?"

"Potter," Harry muttered. "My name's Harry Potter." He regretted giving away that information instantly as the man's eyes widened and roughly stroked the bangs out of his face that hid the ugly scar he had.

"Indeed," the stranger breathed with a tone that betrayed utter fascination. "Harry Potter…"

"You know me?" Harry said, surprised, his mind whirling. Why should anyone know him? He was no-one special… he'd lived with his uncle all of his life ever since his parents died and a werewolf who had been present at the attack had bitten him. Apparently he also had a godfather who had been wrongfully imprisoned, but under the Dark Lord's rule it was near impossible to try and get him a fair trial since he'd been a rebel.

Harry shuddered a bit when thinking of the Dark Lord, a monster that had fueled many of his nightmares after hearing countless tales at the camp. It was said that his skin was slimy and green, and a single look could kill like the Basilisk he kept around him like a pet. He knew Remus had also faced him a few times but the man never breathed a word about those encounters, closing off when thinking of it. Luna, one of his only non-werewolf friends, had told him that it was because the brain of whoever encountered Voldemort got poisoned by the small clouds of depression that he sent at his victims. Luna usually said a lot of crazy stuff, but in this case Harry was inclined to believe her.

Instead of thinking further about the Dark Lord, he focused on the stranger who had brought him here, feeling oddly grateful for not having been left in the cold. Despite his strange, slightly creepy features and demanding tone, he seemed nicer than most adults Harry had met. The man's barely distinguishable lips twitched, and he spoke: "Of course I know you. Did no-one ever tell you that you were special?"

"Special?" Harry muttered, confused. "Apart from my curse, there's nothing special about me… Are you referring to my scar…? How did you even know I had it?"

"Ah… that is where you are wrong. You are destined for great things, Harry Potter…" the man whispered, smiling at him. "Did you not apparate though half of the country, only to land on my doorstep of all places? It takes power. Some wizards never learn to apparate… and you did it accidentally." Harry uncomfortably wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn't really used to praise… it was an eaten-or-be-eaten society, and trying to stay on top was merely one of Harry's survival tactics. He'd never thought much of it… Was it really that unusual? "If I remember correctly you have to be… ten, now?"

Harry nodded and said: "Eleven in a few weeks." He wanted to repeat his other questions which the man had either avoided or forgotten about, but the other leaned back, looking as if remembering something.

"Ah yes…" ~As the seventh month dies…~

"That sounds ominous…" he muttered, looking away, not seeing the stranger's head snap up in shock before it became perfectly composed again.

"You'd better head home, Harry… your uncle must be missing you. Do you know the name of the reservation you usually stay at?"

"Oculi… Oculi Sucineus," he said after a moment of thinking. "But I don't want to go back!" he exclaimed, stubborn. "He's still mad at me and probably will be even madder when he finds out what I did…"

"Then he won't find out. You've never been here… I will send someone with you who just so happens to be near your house when you ran away and who took pity on you, letting you stay the night, not knowing you were a werewolf until it was too late, but who thankfully happened to be a sympathiser." Harry frowned, not liking the idea of having to go back, to a month full of chores and studying and boring people. The only ones he looked forward to seeing again were Luna and Ron.

The stranger got up and opened a drawer, taking a small item out that suddenly glowed blue for a few seconds. "This, Harry," the man said, kneeling in front of the bed and carefully taking his hand, wrapping his fingers around the item, "is a Portkey. I trust you know what it is?"

"Yeah… I don't really like them but I guess they're handy," he answered, opening his hand to look at it. Unlike normal Portkeys, which were everyday objects so they would not be seen by Muggles, it was a carefully engraved fang of some animal. Harry squinted his eyes, trying to identify from what creature it was. Certainly not a dog or wolf, he would recognise that instantly, and he didn't think it was from a feline either.

"From your words I take it you do not like the reservation you have to go to when you transform hmm? You can use this to escape from there before you transform and come here. While the reservation is warded against most forms of transport, this one will work even within the gates."

"I… I don't want to be a bother," Harry said quickly. Why would this man even help him?

"Not at all. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long while. We can do so before you transform, and after I can stop the pain. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, dropping his eyes to the Portkey again. "Very much."

"The password is Umbra. Make sure you remember it."

"I'll write it down when I'm home… What does it mean?"

"Safety, shelter… darkness." Harry frowned, thinking it odd that the same word for safety would also mean darkness. He'd always learnt that dark was evil… all dark magic was only used to hurt others, after all.

"So…" he said, unsure. "I can come here next month? Really?"

"Yes, really," the man smiled, though it was slightly strained. "But now, you'd better go."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, having wanted to ask the man to take the pain he was still feeling away, but didn't want to sound ungrateful or demanding. Instead, he carefully moved off the bed, keeping the cloak wrapped tightly around him. It was much warmer than he thought it should be, most likely infused by magic. While he had grown up with magic around him, of course, it had never been quite so… prominent as here. It seemed as if the room, the house, and certainly the owner breathed magic as if it were air. Small details caught his eyes as he stood and looked around. Small, painted birds flew over the glass-stained window, the lights were actually small floating balls of glowing magic, as if someone had cast a Lumos and cut it off from the wand, and several potions were making hissing sounds on small table in the corner.

Reluctantly, he turned to leave, but then remembered that he hadn't even asked the man his name yet! "Erhm, I'm sorry sir but… I actually don't know who you are..?" he asked awkwardly. "You know my name but…"

The stranger took him in with calm eyes, silent for a while, as if thinking deeply. "Marvolo," he finally answered. "My name is Marvolo." A perfect magical name for a magical person, Harry thought. He tried to remember if there had been any other Marvolo's in the family lines he'd had to study, but he didn't think so. On the other hand, he'd never really been good at History of magic. He didn't even understand why he already had to study it… While he wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts due to his condition, there was no reason to already start this early, he thought. Normal magical children started studying those things at eleven, after all. He'd had books shoved under his nose for as long as he could remember…

He nodded briefly before he was escorted out of the room, eyes widening as they walked down a long, deserted corridor, and he quickly found that the house, or rather manor or castle, was an absolute maze. He wondered why someone who claimed to be alone and who had no-one to talk to lived in such an enormous place. When they finally reached the hall, the stranger told him to wait as he went to fetch someone to bring Harry home. He thought it a pity the man couldn't come himself, but maybe his strange appearance kept him locked up too, like Harry was locked up in his uncle's house and the reservation.

But no longer, he thought as he made a fist around the fang. From now on, he would have a place to escape to.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood at the door even long after the boy was gone, thinking how odd of a twist of fate it was. But perhaps… perhaps it hadn't been a coincidence at all. This boy… a boy who had been hidden from him for a very long time, taken from him right in the middle of his ritual…. That evening had been a disaster, the 31st of October, nearly ten years ago, but thankfully he had escaped unscathed while the boy's foolishly brave parents had found their end… Dumbledore had ruined it all, of course and, he was reluctant to admit, one of his own followers had as well. He sighed deeply as memories took him back…

He could recall it all so vividly, the way he had been roughly interrupted, his soul torn half from his body as he was forced to stop, his last, desperate attempt at killing the child resulting in agonising pain, the killing curse that had rebounded and which he had only narrowly been able to avoid by apparating to the other side of the room. The Order breaking in and his own men joining, battling each other till the walls of the house had been blasted apart, his throbbing skull as he conquered them all and finally, the horrifying sight after his victory, Fenrir Greyback having smelt the blood that leaked out of the wound on the babe's forehead…

He had blasted the wolf off of the child, but while his back was turned and he lost himself in fury and tortured the werewolf, one of the Order members whom he's thought dead managed to grab little Harry and apparated away. It could have gone so differently, in so many ways… If only he had taken care of the child first and punished the wolf later, if only he'd made sure all of them were dead, if only…

But on the other hand, he had been lucky. For what if that killing curse had hit him? His Horcruxes would have kept him alive somehow of course, but how long would it have been until he would have been able to resurrect again?

And now he had found the prophecy-child again, he would not let him go easily… But this would all be oh so much easier if Harry came to him willingly… Once every month should be enough. Enough to learn the child's strengths and weaknesses, enough to influence his mind, enough to plant seeds of doubt against the rebellion. And perhaps in the process, he would find out the secret of Harry's survival.

Well, one of Harry's secrets was out now, though he had suspected it ever since that day. His torn piece of soul had never embedded itself in the intended object… but it was gone, and he finally knew with certainty where. It seemed he had a little werewolf-Horcrux running around.

* * *

Fist of all, this will not be a very long story, and in between every chapter there will be some major time-skips. I've written about half of the next, which takes place six years later with some flashbacks.  
There will be HPLV romance, but not until chapter three or later... and T-rated.

Read and Review!  
xx elfin -ah, it feels good to sign with this again... took me a long time to get used to leaving that out when answering reviews/PM's on my new account..-  
for people who didn't read first AN, Visitor and all other M-rated stories have been moved to the account **GeMerope**.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, a very quick chapter 2... I really couldn't wait with writing this. I do hope the chapter doesn't come across as too rushed... I just got into a flow and couldn't really control where the conversation led to...  
I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_I will fight!" Ron yelled, waving a thick branch around. "I'll fight like Merlin! Look, behold the power of the ancient staff I carved!"_

"_Merlin? You?" one of the older Weasleys, either Fred or George, said amused. "And how can it be__** ancient**__ when you carved it yourself, dimwit…"_

"_I carved it from a very old tree!" Ron threw in, pouting slightly as his brothers once again didn't take him serious. Harry merely grinned and swopped down on him, ignoring Ron's yelling as he quickly stole the staff._

"_Ha! And now__** I**__ shall wield this ancient power… to avenge my family, I shall strike fear in the heart of the giant monster that calls himself a lord. His poisonous eyes are no match for my fans and claws and with the addition of this staff, I shall be invincible!"_

"_Harry," he heard a sharp voice say, and he twirled around instantly, a guilty look on his face. "Ah… uncle…" he said, shuffling his feet. "I was… I was just…"_

"_Defeating the Dark Lord single-handedly?" his uncle dryly asked. "I saw."_

"_Well no-one else is getting very far!" Harry protested. "Someone has to stand up to him! How come people never see him coming anyways? He rides a massive Basilisk and he's taller than the trees!" His friends started shouting as well, all the juicy rumours they had heard about the evil overlord who ruled their country with an iron fist, a madman beyond control who slaughtered aimlessly to retain his power._

_Where __**do**__ you all get this nonsense from," Remus said, losing his usually calm composure. "Don't tell me you honestly believe those tales!"_

"_but mundungus…"_

"_Is a filthy, good-for-nothing thief and professional liar."_

"_It's not as if I have any other information sources, being stuck in this hell-hole!" Harry shouted, throwing the stick forcefully to the ground. He wished he wasn't here right now, being told off like a small child. He wanted to be with Marvolo, to have a normal, calm conversation about dark creatures or spells, or being taught handy tricks… "And__** you**__ never tell me anything!" he added._

_Remus sighed. "I honestly hadn't believed that… no matter. Kids, gather round, I think it's time to dispel some rumours. Voldemort is not ten foot tall, nor can he kill people by looking at them, nor does he have a Basilisk, the only creature that would possess that trait… We are not fighting a supernatural being here… we are fighting a man. A tyrannous, cruel man, but a man nonetheless, and that might even make him more fearsome. He has, we think, fallen into the hands of the hunger fo power, but he is absolutely brilliant and reasons every step he takes."_

_Harry frowned. This wasn't at all what he'd heard till now, from anyone… "If he isn't a monster… where do the stories come from?"_

"_He does look abnormal, it's true… rather than explaining it, I suppose I'd better show a memory. It's vague, as I was battling, but I think I can conjure up an image clear enough to give you some idea… I think you're old enough now to know our… emperor, as he fancies himself." Curious, Harry leaned closer as Remus put his wand against his head and pulled forth a silver strand from his temple, keeping it in his hand. Harry wondered if he wouldn't need a Pensieve for that, but it seemed that wasn't the case, for from his hand an image rose, cloaked in black, a hood over the face that was suddenly pulled back by spidery fingers… Harry frowned, the hands reminding him of something…_

_And then the breath was forced out of his lungs, his brain standing still for a moment in horror. No… no, that couldn't be… it wasn't true, it wasn't…_

_But it was true. Regal as ever, the miniature version of Marvolo threw them all a haughty look and spun on his heel before disappearing again. Harry vaguely heard the rest around him chattering excitedly, and Ron pulled at his arm, trying to get him to join the conversation, to gossip about what they had just seen. "Harry… Harry did you see? Merlin, that face! Seems Mundungus wasn't that far off eh? Harry?"_

"_I… I just remembered I told Luna I'd meet her today… I'm really sorry, would love to stay but I can't keep her waiting…" he'd said, making up an excuse as fast as he could to get away… He practically run to the forest until he couldn't run anymore and broke down… Three years of carefully built-up trust shattered. He'd__** trusted**__ the man, he'd told him __**everything**__, thinking they were the same… both alone, both being forced to hide, both wanting more… But it looked like Marvolo had not told Harry everything in return…_

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, wondering where that memory had suddenly come from. Nothing had happened to provoke it… Perhaps it was his illness playing up. The familiar, odd combination of exhaustion and restlessness had been plaguing him since yesterday. It had become worse over the years, and he knew that soon, he would be like the older wolves, getting aching joints up to five full days before the moon was full. A sudden, harsh sound echoed through the room and Harry winced at the sound, ducking his head and trying to fold his ears down before remembering he couldn't.

"Wormtail, do make yourself more useful and go stand outside to see if it's raining or not," Marvolo bit. Harry let out a short laugh at that, and the rat scurried away. Harry really didn't like Womtail, who was something in between a house-elf and a follower... He didn't know why, but he had an intense hatred for the pathetic creature, as if the man had done something awful to Harry. In return, the rat avoided him, never meeting his eyes and having a constantly guilty look on his face. He did not know the man's real name however, so he couldn't exactly look up who exactly he was. He thought it strange that Marvolo always kept him around, for he didn't really seem to like Wormtail either.

Marvolo… Harry gazed at the man, who immersed himself in his book once more, his familiar resting at his feet, curled loosely around one of his legs. Harry couldn't believe that he knew him for about six years now already… slightly longer even… he'd just become sixteen a few months ago. Six years of escaping to here every month, and after a year or so even when he just felt lonely and wanted someone who actually listened to him. Such a long time…

He thought back at the time he'd found out who exactly Marvolo was again. Even know, Harry thought it anticlimactic that he'd found out via a very simple explanation. He'd at least expected to find out after having been allowed to join the battles of the Order against the Dark Lord. To find out personally, to see his stranger standing on the battlefield, challenging the Order and laughing as they fell while Harry turned and fled. But no… all it had taken was some simple childish bragging that had spurred a discussion about how the Dark Lord looked exactly and the extent of his powers, during which his Uncle had finally snapped and dispelled all their childish illusions of a ten-foot monster with poisonous eyes.

He hadn't visited for two full cycles before he couldn't stand it anymore, the loneliness. He'd been surprised when he did not succeed in seeing Marvolo in another light. He'd expected something to have changed, to suddenly see a glimpse of evil he'd failed to notice before, but he could not find it no matter how hard he searched for it. They'd known each other for too long.

He wondered if the man knew that Harry was fully aware of who he was… he'd never shown a sign of that he did but that didn't say much. Harry too preferred to pretend he didn't know, to forget who exactly it was who allowed him in his home every month for unknown reasons. He'd long thrown the explanation he'd so gullibly accepted when he first came here aside. Special… he was strong, but so were many other wizards and witches. No, for the Dark Lord himself to gain an interest in someone there had to be more to it than mere power.

So, the question was… What did the man want from him? It was clear to him now why Marvolo had known who he was when he got here. After all, the Dark Lord had killed his parents and nearly killed him but had instead given him a scar… Was it tied to that, perhaps?

Like always when these questions entered his mind, Harry received no answer, as none came forth from his own mind and no-one else was there either, except for the one he didn't dare ask. He stared at the figure on the couch in front of the fire, watching as long fingers carefully turned a page, Marvolo's back hunched a bit like it always did when he was completely lost in the pages of an interesting book. Harry smiled slightly. None of the stories told this side of the evil tyrant… the side of him that enjoyed his tea with honey and no milk, and could get all worked up over small things like spelling mistakes in books, and could cook very well even though it was usually left to the house-elves… Common, everyday things that no-one but Harry would be likely to see or know.

"Marvolo?" he heard himself ask, his mouth quicker than his brain, a desperate tone to it. The man hummed, and Harry's stomach squeezed together. He shouldn't… he shouldn't ask… It would ruin everything… What if man grew enraged? What if he'd laugh and tell him their friendship was nothing to him? He couldn't…

"What is it?" Irritated now, irritated at his silence. A few slow seconds ticked by, in which Harry struggled with himself.

"Why…" he finally said, hoarsely, wondering why he just had to be so stupid and curious. He would probably have been be sorted into Gryffindor if he had had the chance to go to Hogwarts. "Why do you welcome me here while you tried to kill me when I was a baby? Why didn't you off me when I appeared in your garden six years ago?"

With trembling hands, he waited for the answer, averting his gaze because he didn't want to see the reaction if it were bad, didn't want to see anger or disappointment rise in those eyes. "Well," Marvolo finally whispered. "I suppose it was inevitable that you'd find out. How long have you known, Harry?"

"Three years," he muttered, suddenly very interested in the painting of Morgana that hung above the fireplace, who giving him a sneer and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"The time you didn't return for a few months? I admit I suspected you knew back then… but you came back… Have you spied on me for your friends?" Harry looked back, his eyes shining with fury.

"You'd think so lowly of me that I would betray you? You, who protected me and gave me a place to escape to other than the horrid cages? Because that's what it is, the fancy reservation… a cage, nothing more. What is the real reason that you invited me to stay here every month? It certainly isn't because you disagree with the system… a system** you** created. It's laughable... you gave me an escape from rules you made… you would have helped me infinitely more by making the living conditions in the cages decent. All it would have taken was a few words from you." He was practically yelling now, throwing all the hurts, anger and confusion of years on the man.

"Why now? Why confront me now, after all those years?" Marvolo asked, his expression not betraying any emotions.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't know why now, I just… I couldn't stand not knowing anymore. When I first found out I never wanted to see you again… but I couldn't stay away and yet was too afraid that I'd be thrown out or even killed if I let you know that I** knew**… And that continued over the years… but I can't just ignore it forever. You're the Dark Lord, the all-feared ruler of this country, the self-proclaimed emperor of magic. Do you know how long it took me to fully comprehend who you were? You've never been anything but kind to me… in my face, that is, but your laws and words to others are ruthless and made me suffer a great deal. How could you face me time and time again, knowing that?"

"Harry, werewolf prejudice is not something that happened because of me. It existed centuries before I was even born and I** improved** the living conditions for werewolves by a great deal when I created the reservations. Before, every month werewolves were killed, by Muggles and wizards alike when they caught them roaming forests or attacking farms. It's necessary for everyone's protection." Harry didn't buy it, though the man obviously seemed to think he was completely justified.

"Have you ever been in a cage? Truly looked at how we lived? Werewolves still die there because they 'reservations' are cramped and different packs are thrown together. It's as if you'd put two rabid dogs who've been trained to fight till the death together. Every month that goes by without someone killed off is a lucky one. They're too small, too filthy, with not enough food to sustain everyone during those days, and only the rich can afford wolfsbane… which is hardly anyone because we can't get work. Only those with rich families who haven't abandoned them when they were turned have the mercy of being slightly sane."

"It's only a few days a year," Marvolo said, clearly irritated now, waving his hand.

Harry froze, hardly able to believe that the man he'd considered a friend could just shove it aside as if it was no big deal. "A few days?" he whispered. "Five days a month in those horrid conditions, five days out of thirty. Sixty days a year Marvolo… Those who don't die young spend years of their lives in there, and I'm not even talking about the rest of the months, living as a second-class citizen because we're outcasts." His voice was trembling now. "Do you think it's not a big deal to be a werewolf? That it's a mere inconvenience? Why do you think I clung to you, you who granted me a semblance of mercy from that existence, who made me feel like an actual person and didn't remind me every few minutes of that I wasn't normal…" He pressed his face in his hands and curled up on his chair. "Even after finding out who you were, I didn't want to lose that," he whispered, quiet sobs wracking his body.

He head the rustling of fabric as Marvolo finally approached him, and felt two cool hands close themselves around his wrists and pull his hands away to reveal his teary face. "Harry…" the man began. "To make changes like that I need support… You may think that I can do what I want and create rules left and right but that isn't how politics work. I need support and let's be honest, no-one cares about werewolves. My own followers would think me senile if I started preaching to give you all an easy life."

"I'm not talking about easy… I'm talking about humane. And why did you grant **me** an escape from it? Don't you dare tell me I'm special, because I'm not, at least not for the reasons you gave me before."

"You are special, Harry, but granted, not for the reasons I told you. I can't tell you why, I would be risking too much. But you are mine in many ways and in this way I could ensure you were safe. As for your first sentence… many don't even think you deserve being treated humanely, as they don't see you as human. All werewolf-campaigns failed in the past, with the leaders ending up ridiculed. I can't risk my position for that."

"Your position," Harry said surly. "Your position is more important than the fact that hundreds of people are being treated like lesser beings, discriminated, trampled and poor?" He wondered what Marvolo had meant with his first sentence, and opened his mouth once again to ask about it before it was left forgotten on the tip of his tongue as the man answered his question.

"If you want an honest answer, then that answer shall be yes. Yes, it is to me. I don't care about people I don't know, people I've never seen. I created an effective solution to the main problem and are not willing to burn my hands by trying to stick up for a minority who would rather overthrow my government than follow me, and in the process estrange my followers."

"So it comes down to that you're not willing to make a change because it doesn't concern you?" Harry icily said.

"That's stating it a tad crudely, but yes."

"Then I'll make it concern you." The teen promised, and before Marvolo could stop him he'd sprung up and ran out of the study, rage boiling in his veins, the wolf in him trying to fight its way to the surface, for once in complete agreement with him. But not yet… the moon wasn't full yet, and the wolf would have to bide its time for a couple more days…

* * *

That could have gone better… Voldemort gritted his teeth, annoyed to no end about Harry's behaviour. He had not expected the usually so quiet boy to explode in a fire of rage and passion. He pressed his fingers to his temples and massaged them to clear his head. Really, what had the child expected? That he would suddenly jump up and start fighting for the rights of dangerous creatures?

He wondered briefly what Harry had meant with his last line, but dismissed it as an empty threat. The boy couldn't actually** do** anything. The only thing he could think of was that Harry would go to his uncle and attempt to bring the werewolf pack to his grounds, but he wasn't stupid and had charmed the portkey so that it could carry only one person. Of course, Harry didn't know that, but still… And Furthermore, he thought it unlikely that Harry would dare to confess that he'd snuck away from the reservation every month, to him of all people, while knowing who he was.

And then there was that small hope that Harry had meant it when he said he would never betray him…

What would he do with the boy… He honestly was in two minds about it, and it would depend on if Harry would come back with his tail in between his legs or continue to be stubborn. He needed to watch his Horcrux closely, now more than ever as he'd discovered that the closer he grew to Harry, the more he was able to feel the second thrum of power, his own power, beneath the child's. He had trained Harry magically, a privilege that wasn't granted to any other werewolf as they were denied education, and he was afraid that one day soon, Harry would find and access his second reservoir of magic, separated by only a thin barrier now.

If Harry came back, he'd try to talk some sense into the boy… And if not… he'd have to search him out and take more drastic measures to keep him close.

* * *

Well, Harry is definitely up to something... any guesses? ;P  
chapter three will hopefully be out soon!

xx elfin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well... third chapter, and I'm still not sure if this will end up four or five chapters... certainly not more.  
Most of you guessed correctly by the way!

Enjoy

* * *

Remus sniffed the air, surprised, and looked over his shoulder, wincing as the movement made his painful joints ache even more. There, coming towards him was his pup, eyes shooting fire. "Harry?" he asked, puzzled. For the past years Harry always seemed to mysteriously disappear whenever they had entered the gates of the cages, and no matter how determined Remus had been to follow Harry or search him out, the search had always been fruitless, as if the boy just… vanished. To have him show himself was incredibly rare.

"Uncle," Harry said, sitting down in the dust next to him, tearing at the earth with his fingers, which were slightly clawed already.

"What's the matter?" he asked, but the boy didn't answer, instead shaking his head.

"Don't want to talk about it. Can we just… you know, sit in silence?" Remus sighed and nodded. While he was very curious to know what had happened, he knew it wouldn't do him any good to push Harry. The chance to get answers would be close to zero. And if he were honest, right now he preferred the silence as well, like all the wolves did at the moment, certainly the older ones. Talking happened in whispers only, and everyone took care to not make too much noise when walking around. Not that there was anything to walk to… With tired eyes he looked around the cage. The gate couldn't be seen because of the trees. He knew that outsiders thought it was too large, but considering the fact that normal wolves had a territory of miles, this was nothing, certainly not for more than thirty wolves all packed together.

He wondered if everyone would survive the coming days… It was better now, now there were three amongst them who could afford wolfsbane and took it every month. They acted as shepherds and kept the packs divided, but if a large fight was provoked there was not much they could do either. The past months had been relatively peaceful however. Remus hated that he wasn't in control, that he only had vague recollections of the night whenever he woke up. Moony was already influencing his mind, lurking in the back of it right now, and he had to resist the urge to run on all fours and howl.

He looked at his pup, who seemed to be brooding about one thing or the other. Sometimes he really didn't know what to do with the boy… Remus knew that Harry hated the life they lived and wanted nothing more than to escape to somewhere far from here, but that would never be a real possibility… In the current society, no wolf would survive on his own, without pack members to protect him. If only Dumbledore were still alive… But the headmaster had been trapped and executed several years ago by Voldemort himself.

But even he couldn't shake off the hope that for Harry it might be different. He had friends outside of the werewolf society, the Weasleys, the Lovegood girl, Longbottom… all the children of the Order members who had stuck together despite the Order having fallen with their leader. Not that Voldemort knew that… As far as Remus knew, the man –he refused to think of their ruler as a monster like so many others did- was still on the hunt for the Order. Well, let him be… it would cost him time and resources that would not be used for Muggle hunts at that moment.

And Harry… Harry had grown up to be just as fierce as his mother had been, and just as much of a leader as his father, always heading head-first into trouble with the other children trailing behind him… Or at least, it had been that way when he was younger. There weren't many adventurous things around here if they weren't made up and they had all grown past that stage. It was sad to see Harry growing up so fast… becoming an adult far sooner than he should. Remus partly blamed it on the werewolf curse, but maybe a part of it was also because of him… Had he treated the boy too strict? Maybe he had thought like an Alpha more often than an Uncle… There was a distance between Harry and he, he felt all of a sudden, and it was something that wouldn't be easy to cross.

"Uncle?" the boy whispered softly, a frown on his face. "You have seen the Dark Lord in person, haven't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call him Voldemort, Harry…" Remus gently said. "And yes, I have. Why, plan to defeat him on your own like you wanted when you were little?" he asked, a grin on his face, which quickly faltered as he saw Harry's blank face, which never predicted much good.

"Have you never had the urge to… to turn him?" Perplexed, the man stared at his nephew.

"Of course not. I swore to myself to never turn anyone… no-one deserves this fate. Call me stupid, but I would not even wish it on Voldemort himself."

"But wouldn't it improve our situation?" Harry stubbornly said, on which Remus just laughed.

"Of course not, for all I know he is an arrogant, selfish man, and he will find a way to improve it for him alone… You don't honestly think that the ruler of our country would sit in a cage with the rest? He has wealth and power, and people like that aren't just forced to subject themselves to the fates of commoners… The members of pureblood families who live here, in poverty, have been cast out by their families and are denied rights and jobs… But Voldemort has no family to cast him out, and he makes the rules."

"Still, if he could see with our eyes… the eyes of a wolf…"

Remus just sighed and shook his head at the determined look. "Harry, don't ask for another's opinion when you've clearly made up your mind about something. But keep in mind that you won't convince the others of the same opinion… Turn Voldemort into a werewolf… it's madness, and you'll never get the alpha's to agree," Remus snorted. "And it's not as if you can do something on your own. Don't do stupid things. You don't know Voldemort… he doesn't have compassion. For him to become like us? He'd be far, far worse than Greyback."

"You're wrong…"Harry whispered, fiddling with a small object. Remus narrowed his eyes and tried to see what it was, freezing when he recognised it.

"Harry… where did you get that," he said, breathless, trying not to panic. "Tell me." He got to his feet, touching the handle of his wand… one of the only wands in their small community as most had either never received one or had theirs broken. "Harry?"

"You're wrong," the boy said, making a fist around the object, getting up as well. "He'll see… he has to see!"

"Harry… I never asked you before because of your right to privacy, but I ask you now… Where do you go to when we cannot find you?" He tried to sound calm, but inside he was panicking. The small, engraved fang… he'd seen it before, of course he'd seen it before… there were two of them, one always around the Dark Lord's neck… the fangs of Voldemort's first familiar, which had been killed by Dumbledore a few weeks before his own demise. No-one ever knew where the second was kept, but it looked like it had been found… in the hands of his godson, no less.

"I didn't know it was him," Harry muttered. "for years I didn't know, until you showed me an image of him."

"That was years ago."

"He was my friend!" Harry yelled, and immediately looked around guiltily as pained whines came from all around them. "I was young… and he was the only person to ever listen to me, to teach me, to make me feel normal… I considered him my friend, and that didn't fade even after I knew who he was."

"And now you want to turn him?" Remus asked. He was beyond horrified at the confession. Friend! Lord Voldemort had kept Harry at his side every month? How had this happened, how had they even ever met? He blamed himself of course, for having Harry want to escape in the first place. But it didn't add up in his mind… if the man had offered Harry shelter for some, undoubtedly evil reason, and had remained his 'friend' over the years even after Harry found out who he was… what had happened to turn that around so completely that Harry wanted to attack him?

"I confronted him today about me knowing who he was," the teen confessed, looking tired. "We ended up fighting over the view on werewolves. He doesn't think it's a big deal to be caged for 'a few days a year.'" he replied bitterly. "I want him to suffer like we do, I want to finally open his eyes…"

"You will not go back there," Remus decided. "Hand me that… a portkey, I presume?"

"You can't tell me what to do," the boy stubbornly said. "I came back here to cool down and prepare… not to stay away."

"Think this through, you'll make things worse."

"You are the one who doesn't know him…" Harry said, suddenly. "You don't know anything about him. If I can make him go through this, he'll see… and he'll be forced to make things better… he'll want to make things better as long as it concerns him! I can't just stand by and do nothing…"

"He'll kill you before you have your teeth anywhere near him, foolish child!" Remus hissed, finally getting fed up with it.

"He won't kill me… I still don't know why, but somehow I'm important to him. He wants me to live. I feel… connected to him, somehow. I can't explain it any better. Maybe he feels that same thing."

Remus closed his eyes. If only Dumbledore had allowed him to tell Harry about the prophecy… but the old man had thought it better for Harry to grow up far from the watchful eye of the Dark Lord when it became clear that Voldemort wasn't targeting Harry anymore, and nothing strange happened. And after Dumbledore's death, it had never come to mind to tell Harry about it. Not that he knew much… He only knew that there was a prophecy which had forced James and Lily to go into hiding, but the contents had never been revealed to him.

Well, whatever Dumbledore said did not apply now anymore, not now Harry had fallen into Voldemort's hands. "Harry… there is something you should know…"

"No! I'm fed up with you telling me what to do with my life!" Harry said, clearly misinterpreting his words.

"No, Harry, I mean literally, I-" he trailed off as Harry huffed and walked away.

"Forget it uncle… I will deal with this myself."

"But-" he started, but in the next moment Harry had disappeared, and Remus sunk to the ground again, staring at the spot where Harry had stood. He just hoped his pup would be safe…

* * *

Eyes flashed from beneath the thicket, hands clawing in the air as emerald was slowly overtaken by amber and hair sprouted from his skin. He bit the piece of wood he had clamped in between his teeth to muffle his screams, and arched his spine off of the ground. It hurt, but tonight it was a good hurt, tonight was one of the few times he and his wolf were at peace with each other, for tonight he would finally give into the urge.

The urge to bite… to spread the curse.

He howled as the light of the full moon finally hit him, and the bones in his body bent and grew how they wanted. The pain made him forget everything for a moment… a human body wasn't made to take this, and had he not been a wizard, and had not had his magic to keep himself whole, he would have ended up dead.

Finally, he felt the grass beneath his paws again, and excitement grew in his chest… when had he started running? Did it matter? Did anything matter anymore but the light of the moon and the feeling of air surrounding him as he jumped high and ran fast? He released a series of joyful barks before finally calming down, his heavy heart beating wildly in his ribcage. Tonight… tonight was different… Tonight his other half finally agreed with what he wanted… A mad grin spread over his snout, exposing his teeth. Tonight he'd get blood.

He rolled his muscles as he turned to where he knew the mansion to be that the snake-man lived in. How had Harry not known who the human was with the smell of blood that always hung around him? Thrilled, he once more started to run, and this time he did not stop, jumping with ease over the fence and bashing himself against the oak doors with all of his weight until they gave way. He shook the splinters out of his fur and growled when he heard screams… the rat, it sounded like the rat. In a fit of rage he dashed towards the sound until he caught sight of the puny human who dared to shoot several red bolts at him which missed due to its trembling paws.

A few seconds later, he was out of the room again, licking the blood off of his snout with satisfaction. He'd wanted to do that for so** long**. And this had only been the appetizer...

He shivered as dark magic caressed him, coming in waves off of the one who had captured him time and time again, trapped and sealed him in a room. He hated the man his other half endearingly called 'stranger,' he hated him with his very being and today the human would** pay**.

"Good evening, Sucineus," a cold voice said, and he turned, his fur raised as he faced his prey. How did he know his name? His other half never used it, denying that he had a name at all, unlike his uncle Remus, who even called himself Moony when he was human despite hating the wolf inside of him.

He snarled and leapt forwards to attack, not able to waste another second by staring. He should have known the other would have put up protection, he really should, but the thought only occurred to him when he couldn't stop anymore, right before he hit a barrier that seemed to start an internal fire. When it died down, he was bound in ropes, panting harshly and struggling.

"I had not wanted to believe that he would actually go this far…" Voldemort muttered. "Good thing that I was prepared for a werewolf attack… though I had not expected it to come from Harry personally. Did I really anger both of you that much? Ah, but of course you cannot answer me… Do you even understand what I say?"

Sucineus didn't reply, did not even give a hint away of being able to. It was one advantage that all werewolves had over humans… they understood, they just didn't care. And after the full moon was over, all those memories would be sealed until the month after…

"Barging into my house like this wasn't the best idea you could have… As if someone like you could defeat me alone, without magic no less… Harry, Harry, you should have known better."Voldemort continued, and Sucineus inwardly snorted. Such arrogance… And Harry wasn't here to receive the words at the moment. He lay still and gathered his strength, knowing that, if he could free himself he could use the split moment to bite the man, though he honestly didn't care whether he'd end up turned or dead.

He hissed as, when at the thought of Voldemort dying, a pain spread through his chest instantly, and his eyes widened in surprise. Impossible… Harry shouldn't have any influence right now… Was his other half more present now they both agreed? Hesitantly, he searched within himself, searched for a familiar presence, and found **him**, Smaragdus, Harry Potter, chains looser than they usually were.

_Don't kill_

He struggled again, both inside of his mind and physically. He wanted to… needed to taste human meat… The rat had tasted far too much like rodent… Then again, Voldemort probably tasted like reptile and he hated the coldblooded creatures. They were absolutely disgusting.

_Focus_

He released a deep sigh as Voldemort paced in front of him, muttering some long boring monologue that he wasn't interested in, and concentrated, a thrill going up his spine when he realised what exactly it meant to have Harry freer. Not all of him was bound now… including his magic. Greedily, he sucked it up, all the slivers the other gave him, and with a howl, he broke away form the ropes and sprang on top of the human, opening his jaw, ready to strike, when a hand was planted on his forehead and his world exploded in white.

XxX

_Harry_

A voice… he knew that voice. Safety… dark safety… the destination at the end of the word Umbra, which meaning he had finally fully understood after finding out the identity of his stranger.

His stranger! He snapped his eyes open, surrounded only by white, with a force swirling around him, restricting his movements, though not so much that he wasn't aware anymore like usual.

Usual? Had he been here before?

Black swirled in front of him, contaminating the white. –no, not contaminating, easing it… making it easier to look at.- And then **he** was there, Lord Voldemort, and all Harry wanted to do when remembering his actions was crawl into a hole in shame and being left there to rot.

"Harry, I am most displeased," the man hissed, and Harry could see fury beneath that calm expression.

"I know," he tried to whisper back, but no sound left his mouth. Marvolo seemed to have heard him nonetheless and came closer, pressing a cool hand to his face.

"You tried to attack me, tried to place the werewolves' curse on me… Knowing who I am, that is an act of treason to me personally, and officially to the whole country. Did you even realise that, brat?"

"Perhaps I didn't care," he answered, lips moving without sound, but the words echoed through his mind. "Like you didn't care."

"And if you had succeeded? What do you think would have happened? Did you honestly think that I would change the world just because I would become a wolf a day a month?"

"You make it sound like such a small inconvenience… If that would be so, why are you so afraid of it?" Harry smiled. Something flashed over the other's expression. "Look around,** Lord Voldemort**, look around you. You're in my mind now, take this chance to look into my memories, and the wolf's memories that I can't access. Perhaps then you will see."

The hands did not release him, instead starting to stroke his face. "Harry, it was not my intention to give you personally a hard life. Nothing I did was an act of violence to you so don't treat it like that." The man said.

"But you didn't care that your laws affected me so badly either."

"Of course I cared you stupid boy. Why else did I help you? But I'll humour you and look through your memories… Then you can't say anything anymore when I continue to rule the world in the same manner as before." And with that, Marvolo vanished, leaving Harry to rest and brood in silence. 

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter... next one may or may not be the last one... I hope I'll be able to write two more...  
As for their names, Sucineus means Amber and Smaragdus Emerald. Smaragdus Sucineus was actually also the original title of the story but it sounded a bit pretentious so I changed it to English. I did keep it as their names however, to differentiate between them in another manner than 'Harry' and 'wolf', especially considering the fact that in canon, Remus also calls his wolf by the name Moony.

Also, you might notice that, rather than his being changing, the wolf acts more like a split personality... That was intentional, though more for me personally than for the story. I hope you guys don't mind.

Read and review!  
xx elfin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I hope you will all enjoy it! I will TRY to upload the last chapter on Halloween's eve but I have an exam tuesday so I don't know how much I'll be able to write the following days.. so sorry if it will be later!

Enjoy

* * *

He noticed that he was sitting in an ill-lit room, only a couple of candles around him that tried to pierce through the darkness but didn't succeed very well. He winced as he tried to move his arms, which were stiff and painful. Well, it was nothing new…

He wondered where he was, and what had happened. Last thing he could remember was when he was changing into a wolf in the forest. Had he succeeded? Was Marvolo, was Voldemort a werewolf? He stood suddenly, ignoring his body, and inspected the room and himself. He wasn't wounded, and when he tried the handle of the door, it wasn't locked so that had to be a good sign…

His hand searched for his wand, his most prized possession, but of course found nothing. He did not want to accidentally lose it during his transformation, so he always kept it on a secret place in his house before going to the reservation. He sighed deeply when remembering just who had given him that wand… who had allowed him something that the laws forbid, the laws that very same man had created. Laughable really, how hypocritical one could be.

The candles suddenly caught his gaze again, and with a slight shiver he realised that his wolf could not have lit them… and he knew that Marvolo never wanted candles burning in unused rooms because he thought it a waste… which had to mean that the man was here somewhere… most likely awake, as, if he had been turned into a wolf, that had only been awakened for a night, and the younger one was, the shorter a wolf was able to take over.

Wandering down the corridor, he suddenly saw light, and recognised the door the light was coming from… Marvolo's study... so this was where he was. He had never come from this side, hence his confusion. Usually he entered through the hall, went up the stairs and walked until he reached either the study, the library or his bedroom… He'd never really thought to explore more, also because Marvolo had never indicated he was welcome to do so. Nervous, he placed his fingertips against the doors and pushed it open slightly, peeking inside, his stomach making nervous turns when he saw Marvolo lying on the couch, an arm propped under his head and eyes pointed at the ceiling. He seemed completely lost in thoughts, and while Harry hated to disturb him when he was like that, he knew he had to.

He knew that it was probably stupid to approach him without a wand, whether or not he had managed to turn the other, but he had no choice. He left the door open as he stepped inside the room to have at least a way of escaping without being hindered. The man sat up slowly, his eyes narrowed on Harry's form.

"What do you remember?" the man asked, and Harry was slightly taken aback by the lack of hostility in the tone.

"Nothing really… like usual. You know I don't remember anything from when I was a wolf, only that I changed, and some vague flashes of running, though that's more a feeling than anything else.

"I was merely curious… Your wolf used magic last night."

"**What**?" harry asked, shocked. "But… but** how**?"

"Common goal... you not fighting him."

"Did we…. Did he…"

"Succeed?" the tone grew icier now, and Harry shrank back slightly. "You don't really think that I was so weak as to fend off one lonely wolf?" The teen closed his eyes, disappointment filling him. So the man was still human huh… Nothing would change…

"Why am I still here?" he flat-out asked. "Shouldn't I be imprisoned or something? One word from you and the Dementors would come swarming in, I've heard."

"So some of the rumours** are** correct…" Marvolo said with a wry smile. "And you're not imprisoned because I didn't want you to. Did you honestly think that I would throw everything away because you got mad at me? I've known you for years Harry… I've seen you grow up, I trained you, and last night I saw into the deepest parts of your soul… How could I be parted from you after that?"

"My… soul?" The question was hesitant, Harry not sure what to think of it. Marvolo didn't answer at first, instead getting up and walking to his desk, which was less neat than usual, papers scattered all over it. harry saw the inky letters gleaming in the candle light as one was picked up, the title '_Magic's word_' clearly displayed on top. He frowned, wondering why Marvolo would bring him newspapers, but as it was handed to him, his eyes grew wide.

He flipped through it, and another and another, all of them showing shocking articles, headlines about werewolves and pictures of Marvolo speaking with the public Minister of magic and the press. "What… when…" he stammered, until he saw the date on top of the page. He grew cold inside. It had been early September when he'd attacked Marvolo. But according to the dates it was September no longer. "October?" he wheezed out. "October 27th?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What **happened**? And does this mean that I… that I **changed** while unconscious?"

"You did. Thankfully it didn't affect my spell. Sucineus slept just as peacefully as you did."

"You kept me here… unconscious, for months?" he asked, horrified. Uncle Remus…"

"Was informed that you were safe, and that was all that mattered. You see Harry, I knew that I would not be able to prove anything with promises of changing things, so I will let you decide how you feel based upon my actions."

"But… you're not a wolf. Why… Why would you change things? Before you said… if it didn't concern you…"

"But it does… It concerns you, and thus it concerns me. I should have realised that much sooner. It's time for you to hear the truth now Harry, of why I invited you to come here so often. We are connected, connected by a part of my soul that was planted inside of you when you were merely a year old. A prophecy had been made about a child who would have the power to defeat me, born at the end of July… You were that child, and to prevent you from ever growing up powerful enough I tried to kill you, but things did not go as planned. I ended up nearly dying as the killing curse rebounded, and I only managed to avoid it because of quick reflexes. You ended up being bitten by Greyback while I was fighting off the Order because he couldn't resist, and with a part of my soul attached to you instead of the object I had intended it to be sealed in."

"You… you came there for the purpose of sealing a part of your soul? That had been intended?" Harry asked, slightly disgusted. "Why would anyone…"

"Immortality. I am immortal Harry… and right now, you are the one who keeps me immortal. I have reread and re-interpreted the prophecy and it finally makes sense. The power I knew not was the piece of my soul inside of you of which I wasn't sure till I met you in person. The power to vanquish me is clear… were you to die, you'd vanquish a part of me. It never said it would vanquish me completely. Only 'neither can live while the other survives' isn't exactly clear to me… because can only fully live while you do…" The man suddenly broke off his enthusiastic rant as he looked at Harry's face, which had grown darker with each passing moment. "Harry?"

"Is that all… is that all I am to you?" he whispered, despair in his voice. "The host of your soul?" He curled in on himself, sitting down on the couch, wrapping his arms around his body. "Is that all you see when you look at me?" He tried to keep his tears away as he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd trusted the man completely… seen him as a friend and mentor for years, willing to forgive even the deception of Marvolo hiding his identity.

A hand touched his cheek, slowly curling around his chin. "Look at me," he heard, the tone commanding. Reluctantly, he looked up, shivering when red eyes met his. "Don't you ever dare think that. If I saw you only as that, do you really think I would have cared what sort of life you lived as long as you were alive? Do you think I would have taught you beyond the basics of protecting yourself? Do you think I'd have done** that**-" he waved towards the newspapers "to make you happy if I only saw you as my soul? Harry, I think you misunderstood something. I do care for you… as a person, not a possession."

"Again, why** did** you do this? Why now?" he whispered back. "What did yo mean with seeing my soul?"

"The day you tried to turn me I performed Legilimency on you… And I met you, in chains, in the depths of your minds. You invited, taunted m e almost, to look inside your head and go through your memories, so that even if I weren't turned, I would see first-hand what the current society did to wolves. And I saw Harry… I felt the shame and agony, the fear and hurt you felt every time… I never realised just how… monstrous it was of me to dismiss it so completely. And I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry for all that I did."

Stunned, Harry listened to the words, the trembling,** real** emotions behind them, which rendered him speechless. He had such mixed feelings about the whole situation… Could he trust this man again? Was this real? Hopelessly, he gazed down at the newspapers again, not only the headlines, but also the dates printed clearly. It looked like Marvolo had indeed tried his best to change things for the wolves… starting with erecting more reservations, larger ones, trying to separate packs and installing guards to keep them from fighting if that was impossible… The ban on wands seemed to not have been lifted, though, but that made sense considering there was no proper education available yet… And that was not Marvolo's fault, as Hogwarts had denied werewolves on its grounds for centuries, apart from Dumbledore who'd had a weak spot for Remus... And even that had turned out with a student nearly killed.

Apparently there was talk of separate schools for creatures who could still be considered human or humanoid however, though the Wizengamot and the public in general was against it. He wondered what would become of those plans… In either case, he was grateful to the man for trying. That did not mean, however, that he was forgiven for keeping Harry unconscious for **months**. He understood the motive... he knew himself after all, and what Marvolo had said was true, he** wouldn't** have believed words only… But even so.

"Harry?" he looked up, realising he still had not replied to the confession. Hesitant, he got up and approached the man, placing a hand on a bony shoulder, surprised by how cold the other was. How odd… in all the years he'd known the man he'd never really touched him. There was an air of… of untouchability around him that he'd always automatically respected… even during training, they only touched each other with magic, never physically, and he had the sudden urge to shatter that barrier completely. To get to know the man as just that… a man, a fellow human being.

"I'm not going to say it's alright… keeping me here, unaware, for months… you basically stole some time of my life. But I do understand, and I'm… thankful for everything you did for my people… for the wolves. I'm glad that I was able to have the effect I wanted, even without turning you. Especially without turning you."

"Thank you. I had expected you to react more violently."

"Perhaps that will still come when I'm over the shock," Harry teased, removing his hand. "I want to go home, Marvolo. I want to see the changes to this world with my own eyes… I want to return to my uncle and show him I'm still alive and well."

"I'll come with you. I need to be sure that he won't kidnap you and keep you away from me like he did when you were little."

"No… I… I can handle myself. I'll be back, I promise you. You said yourself that the Portkey is able to take from beyond any wards…" he touched the fang he wore, still strapped loosely around his wrist with material that stretched so it didn't break when he transformed. "I'll come back. I just need some time to myself now, and spend some with family, my friends and my pack."

"Just so you know, it's widely known that you were the one to change my mind Harry… Expect a warm welcome and take care to not let it get to your head," Marvolo smiled.

"What? How?"

"Well, I didn't tell anyone officially, but your uncle wanted an explanation as to why you were gone and knew you'd gone to me with the intention of making a difference.. when that happened and you didn't return the rumours spread like wildfire. None have been officially confirmed of course, but that doesn't mean that everyone is not aware. Humans are such nosy creatures…"

"It sounds as if you're excluding yourself from humanity… again. You always do that, yet I've seen no proof of that you're anything but. You're more human than I am." Harry quietly said. The other just gave him a strange look.

"Have you** seen** me? A portion of my DNA was created by snake venom… the venom that came from the very fang you wear now…"

"What was its name?"

"**Her** name…" Marvolo answered, shivering slightly, his eyes sad. "Nagini. Such an astounding creature…" he sighed, placing his hand on top of the head of the snake that rested at his feet, a large, black thing called Noctus. "I miss her… She was very… different and precious to me. I care for Noctus, of course… but he's just a snake. His intelligence level leaves much to be desired and he doesn't make for very good company if I want a decent conversation. I'm missing her snarky comments and the odd eye-rolls that she used to do… She was never afraid to insult me either."

"Since when do you like people insulting you?"

"Since they tell the truth by doing so. And the truth is always far more important than any lie, even a lie fabricated to placate me. I'm no saying I crave random insults, but when I'm being stupid it's nice to have someone tell me."

"When do you ever do stupid things..? Hary replied, shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh Harry, you flatter me. Of course I do stupid things. Denying how bad the situations of the werewolves was is a prime example. I must say that you did a good job at handling me."

"Well... what can I say? I've known you for a long time." He shrugged, and two fingers lightly touched his cheek.

"Indeed… Do promise me you'll come back?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the fingers slid lightly over his cheeck and neck. He shuddered, turning his head away from the touch, confused at his own reaction. he wetted his suddenly too dry lips and answered: "Of course. I'll be here a few days before the next full moon."

"Ah… Marvolo said, his face a grimace. "Well…"

"What is it?"

"Full moon is in three days. If you want to spend those here you're welcome of course… but your uncle and the rest of your pack are in the reservation. Oculi Sucineus still, it belongs solely to members of your pack now though. I'm actually surprised that the name of your wolf is the same as part of the name of the reservation."

"You know his name?"

"Legilimency… I skimmed his brain before when he took over. Vague awareness… too non-human to really understand but I did manage to get his name… and the one he calls you by. Smaragdus?" Harry's mouth twitched, and he frowned. He really hated that name…

"Don't call me that. He named me, but I don't want him to. I'm not his pet… he's a part of me, he has no right in naming me." Harry said bitterly, thinking over the other words. Nearly full moon already... he sighed inwardly. To him it felt as if he'd gotten two cycles right after each other...

"Very well... I'll keep with Harry then."

"And if it's nearly full moon… Well… can I visit my uncle and the pack today and tomorrow and come back after? I really do want to see them but… I'd like to not be away. I really should though, after you kept me here for so long… I'm really too trustworthy am I?" he questioned, more to himself than to Marvolo. "Well, it can't be helped… I'll see you the day after tomorrow," he smiled, and with that, before the other could reply, he activated the Portkey.

* * *

"Harry?" he asked, freezing in the middle of what he was doing, his eyes widening when his nephew walked in nonchalantly as if he'd never been gone.

"Uncle…" the teen smiled, before launching himself at the other, laughing. "Uncle, I did it, I** told** you I could do it! How is everyone? I see no enemy wolves anymore? Is it safe now? Do we have more food?"

"Harry, Harry, you're hurting m poor ears," Remus whined as he tried to struggle free of the tight embrace. "Yes, everyone is fine, yes we're alone, yes there's more to eat and** how did you do it**? I've seen news of him being human during the full moon, because the public wanted him to prove that he wasn't a werewolf himself… which he only did to humour them I suppose. If he had been one I don't think he'd have cared much what others thought. So **how**?"

The boy beamed at him. "Most of that is a secret I think but… let's just say that I made him see our way… he saw my memories of the time as a werewolf and finally realised how wrong he'd been and how much it had hurt me…"

"Why would he **care?"**

"I told you I've known him for a long time… Please Uncle, I know that the image of him in your mind will never change after all he's done but… trust me on this."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy was really asking much of him. He'd said something similar last time, and it had taken him almost two months to return… But he had to admit that Harry** had** returned, and whatever he'd done had worked… Still, he felt an incredible urge to protect him from any influence Voldemort could have on him. "Please tell me you're staying…"

"I can't… Or well, I could, I'm free to stay, but I promised him I'd return."

"Harry…"

"Don't… I'm old enough to decide for myself."

"But the camps are safe now," he all but begged. "There's no reason to stay away anymore! There's plenty of food, they even put up warming charms, there are people here to ensure we don't hurt each other… and it's only our own pack!" he just didn't understand… why would Harry want to return to that… that** tyrant**? No matter what he'd done recently, he'd still committed numerous crimes and his hands were stained with blood. How had his sweet Harry managed to get into this mess? He felt weary and far too old as Harry merely turned away stubbornly. He knew he'd never get through to him again with this… Voldemort had had too long to influence him already.

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat. "Everyone knows that you somehow had something to do with all these changes, so I bet everyone will want to see you!" Harry looked at him again now, a slight smile at his lips.

"I missed everyone. Despite not spending much time with them, they're still my pack…"

"And they missed you. Now go!" he said, shooing Harry out of the tent. The teen laughed and darted out of it, though he was much slower than he would usually be, his wolf already starting to affect him. He sat down, cracking his back. He was very glad to see Harry was indeed still alive and healthy… but he was burning with curiousity regarding what Harry had done these months, yet was afraid to ask. Was he a coward? Maybe… He tried to justify it by telling himself that Harry had his own life, and didn't want to share everything, but he could have at least** asked**. He knew he wouldn't, he didn't want to know… Sighing, he got up again and proceeded to make himself some dinner. 

* * *

So... next chapter will be the last.. with some romance, finally :P Sorry everyone who waited for that!

Read and Review,  
xx elfin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. I wanted to upload this on halloween, so I hope it's still Halloween anywhere in the world :P Certainly not here, haha.  
well, here it is, chapter five. ^^  
Also, yes I know this is not how moon cycles work but shhh, for romantic purposes just pretend it's possible to have a full moon on the exact same date as six years prior.

Enjoy

* * *

It had been absolutely great to see everyone so happy, Harry mused as he swirled the wine around in his glass. He snorted as he regarded the alcoholic drink. Yet another law that apparently didn't count for him. The man had first allowed him alcohol when he'd been… fourteen, was it? Yes, it must have been…

To see his pack at ease, able to relax and play games together without the possibility of fights an death hanging over them was brilliant, and it almost made Harry feel bad for not being there there tomorrow night. It was Samhain... a feast that was very important to most wizards, and creatures even more so. To have a full moon on that exact date was special. He could remember it happening once before, ironically on the day Marvolo had found him.

He looked up and saw Marvolo enter the room, giving Harry an odd look. "Would you really not have preferred to spend this day with your pack?" he asked, a bit hesitant, but Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Can't leave you on your own during a night in which spirits roam hmm? Who knows what you'd get up to…" he teased, earning him a smack on the head as Marvolo walked past him and sat down on the other sofa. They enjoyed the silence for a moment, and Harry indulged in his habit of looking at the man, awed by all the slight, graceful movements that were carried out to precision. How anyone could move like that was beyond him… though he knew that Marvolo trained his body in a way most wizards neglected, relying on magic only during a fight.

"I'm glad you came back… despite everything," the other said. "I must say that I wasn't sure if you would… or if your pack would let you."

"Apart from my uncle, my pack was actually pretty good about it all. They're worried for me, but they know what I've achieved by talking to you so… I think they're hoping I'll be able to exert more influence on you."

"And will you try?" Marvolo asked, sounding curious. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"It looks like you've really done what you could. As you said before, you can't change the opinion of the society just by words… It's amazing that you achieved what you did without getting riots and losing belief and support. A hope that you'll gain some of the werewolves' support now, but I'm not sure. Many wolves sympathise more with the opposition."

"And you, Harry?" Marvolo asked, his eyes piercing the boy's.

The teen just gave him an odd look. "We've had enough talks about politics and magic these past years that you should know where I stand. I agree with you on hardly anything, apart from the basic idea behind your thoughts. Wizards have to be protected from Muggles, but that's as far as our thoughts are similar. Oppression and killing everyone in your way aren't the way to achieve your goal. I still have a hard time of understanding it's you who did all those things, really…" he trailed off. "I never even suspected your real identity until the proof was thrust into my face. You were always so much more human than you're described as."

"That may have something to do with that I don't show my real self around other people…"

"And I don't count as 'other people'?"

"When did you ever?" was the reply, and Harry released a frustrated sigh at the half-answer. He just wanted to know where he stood, damn it… somehow, that felt like the most important thing in the world to know now. He didn't get the chance to say more though, as Voldemort suddenly changed the subject. "Harry, I have something for you. Before your attack on me, I had tried to make and give it to you as well but I only succeeded now… I could have bought it of course but I don't trust anyone enough to be ensured by the safety of it…" Curious, Harry watched as Marvolo reached inside his robes and pulled forth a small vial.

"Is that…" Harry gasped when he saw it, faint blue smoke coming from it as Marvolo removed the cork.

"Wolfsbane potion… I know how much you hate not being in control. It took me some time to gather all ingredients, and it's a horribly difficult one to brew and takes months… so learning how to brew it correctly took me, sadly, a very long time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give it to you sooner."

"I… that… that's fine. I mean… Merlin, **thank you**. You have no idea how much this means… I've heard of the effects from wolves who have taken it… Though aren't I supposed to take it every day a week before the full moon?" Harry said, stuttering at first before he got lost in an enthusiastic rant, looking up at the man.

"This is an enhanced formula, because you usually come to me two or three days beforehand. If you take it today and tomorrow, you will be fine during tomorrow night." He handed Harry the potion, who cradled it in his hands and stared down with utter fascination, though the foul smell made him nearly retch, and he knew that the taste wouldn't be much better.

"One mouthful, right?" he asked, just to be sure, and when receiving a nod, he placed the vial at his lips and tipped his head back, taking a gulp. A second later, he doubled over, wanting to throw his breakfast up, his head dizzy and his stomach burning. Cold fingers pried the bottle from his hands before enveloping him, helping him lie down on the sofa, where he remained still until his head stopped spinning. "Not pleasant," he croaked. "Absolutely not pleasant."

A hand started to softly stroke his hair out of his face and he shivered, glad for the freezing touch, as a headache was steadily forming, thrumming against his skull. "It seems the strength of the dosage has some side effects…" Marvolo muttered, and Harry was surprised to hear worry in the tone. "I shall try to adapt it next time but it will take me several months…"

"It's fine…" I'm fine," Harry said, grimacing as bile rose in his throat. "I just need to… not move." Marvolo nodded and sat down again, keeping his eyes on the teen, who turned his head so it was pressed in the sofa. It smelled nice, Harry decided. Not at all like the usual old-couch-smell. He wondered if Marvolo ever lay here, and if it was his scent that had been rubbed into the fabric. He bit his lip, trying to will that thought away. Really, what was he even thinking… He shook his head, which he regretted instantly because of the headache, and slowly he drifted to sleep.

* * *

So… awake.

That was the first thing on his mind as he looked around him. It was as if he'd lived in a dream all his life, and he'd finally opened a second set of eyelids, revealing a new world to him. Despite the darkness, everything was clear to him, and scents drifted around him, leaving clear trails behind, though the quenched the desire to hunt after them and kill whatever he found on the other end. It was warm for the end of October, and with interest, he looked down at his own hands, a thick layer of fur now covering them. He wanted to laugh, to jump around in joy so that was exactly what he did. Who cared?

"Smaragdus," he heard, and he turned around, facing the man who was now about as tall as he himself was.

Smaragdus… it was odd how well the name fitted him in this form. He knew he'd hated it when he was human but it somehow felt… right, and he realised that it had not been Sucineus who had chosen it for him… it was simply his name, his name for the combination of this form and his own mind. He wondered what colour his eyes were now, for a split second thinking they might still be emerald, though that thought was absurd. Eye colour was not dependant on whose mind ruled a body.

Some people might disagree when staring into the blood-red eyes of the Dark Lord though…

Smaragdus approached him slowly, noticing something was different, though he wasn't quite sure what. Thrills ran through his body when he felt the magic of the other, tasting him, caressing him, and he took a shuddering breath as it covered his skin, wrapping itself snugly around him like an old friend. How could he not feel this when he was human? This intoxicating, addictive and warm feeling… Maybe subconsciously, he had. It may have influenced him in those moments where he didn't know if he needed to stay or run away to never look back. Had it always pushed him to return? Had abstinence from this familiar, alluring magic been what left him feeling empty those months he had tried to stay away?

"Harry?" the man said as he didn't reply on his other name, and Smaragdus shook his head slowly, the gesture feeling strange, too-human for this form. He rested his heavy head on a thin, but surprisingly strong shoulder. The other didn't even move under the weight of it, instead simply standing there, on hand coming up to be placed at his snout, caressing the soft fur. He wished he could speak like this, to tell all he felt and wanted, and was frustrated when he noticed that even his ability to speak Parsel was gone in this form. He'd hoped that he could at least still speak that, as he was also able in his human body, with vocal chords that differed much from a snake's, but sadly he failed to produce anything he recognised.

Instead, he focused on feeling, circling around the man and rubbing against him, sniffing the skin, growling low in his throat as pleasurable tingles shot through his body as the scent hit him. So dark… so addictive. He pushed his nose into his stranger's neck and licked the skin suddenly, making the Dark Lord finally lose his balance, staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking a step back. Harry didn't answer, fascinated by how the moonlight made the pale skin look as if it was shining. He wanted it… wanted to see more of it. His own personal moon, reflecting the light of the night, making him want to worship and howl…

Samhain… he thought as he looked up to the real moon. The night of dark magic, of death and of creatures like him… He felt the strength of the moon coursing through his veins and he was almost sorry for not being able to celebrate it properly. Almost, for he was even more happy to be here, with his stranger. He grinned and jumped forwards playfully, dancing around the man and snapping at him as if he were a puppy again, rubbing his head against the heavenly scented skin.

Ropes were suddenly around him and he was being dragged inside. Instead of struggling, he went willingly, using them to get even closer to the other, trying to trap the man, and whined when he failed. "I had hoped that you would be less… wild like this," Marvolo muttered, and Smaragdus ducked his head. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying to remain civil… but how could he resist his primal instincts that were begging him to pounce the man? He whined and lay down on the ground, rolling over and showing his throat, raising his head to try and lick the man's snout to show his submission, but he was too tall, so Smaragdus merely pushed his head against the legs. Hopefully, he looked up, waiting for either rejection or acceptance.

With a final sigh, Marvolo kneeled down on the ground and grimaced as a tongue started licking his face. "You realise that is absolutely gross," the man commented, and Harry stopped, averting his head. He knew that to a human it would feel gross… When he was Harry, he wouldn't even think of it. Yet, it was the only way in which he knew to try and communicate how he felt in this form. He gave a surprised yelp as Marvolo pushed against his side to make him roll over again, and pulled his hand up so it rested on the man's lap. Smaragdus snuggled up to him, shutting Sucineus up who was growling in the back of his mind, not pleased at all with his behaviour. He didn't care. He wanted this, wanted his stranger near him… nothing else mattered right now.

Minutes passed before the other got up again, and removed the ropes. "Behave," the man warned, and Smaragdus was surprised at how much of a thrill it was to be ordered like that. Docile, he trailed after the other, trying to not knock over anything as he pushed through narrow doors. Confused, he went up the stairs, halting when they arrived at a door he had never gone through before. Unsure, he waited on the threshold, peeking inside the Master bedroom, subconsciously licking his snout as he saw the bed.

"Come in," Marvolo said, amused, and Smaragdus complied, suddenly realising that he pretty much had given away that he could understand the other perfectly, before shrugging. He really didn't care himself, and he didn't think that Marvolo would go shouting it off the rooftops. He turned around, trying to find a comfortable spot. The room was by no means small, but he himself was rather huge in this form. Finally, he settled on the rug in between the bed and the desk, trying to keep his paws close to his body to not take up too much space. He wondered how large he would be when he was an adult… he'd had his grow spurt already, but he was bound to grow some more and might even get a second one.

He looked at the other, who was searching his desk for something or the other, until he finally took a large tome out of his desk. "I acquired this some time ago, but I never got around to reading it… I might as well do now," the man said, showing Smaragdus the book. '_Societati et Historia Gerulphus'_ he read, frowning. He didn't know much Latin, and though he recognised the first three words he had no idea what Gerulphus meant.

"Werewolf society and history, if you were wondering," his stranger said as if reading his thoughts. "It's not original Latin actually, but Middle Latin, used by medieval scholars. In Roman society they actually had no native word for werewolf, though the ancient Greeks did, leading me to believe that it was something that spread over Europe in time. The origins of Lycanthropism are unknown, but at the end of the Dark ages it became more common, as wolves ran loose without being supervision and turned or killed whoever ran into them. Finally, somewhat of a society was established because the amount of wolves became too high, and it actually attracted more wolves who were searching for order and meaning in their lives. It was the height of the Lycanthrope Empire… England didn't notice much of it, as the centre was at the border of France and Germany, an area still covered by dense forest during that time. It ended eventually between a massive war around 1600ad when magicians without the curse slaughtered most of the werewolves two days before the full moon… A shame, really… But some survived. I hope to find more in this book about how that society worked and how it came to be. Well, we still have the whole night hmm? I don't need much sleep so I will keep you company…"

Smaragdus listened with interest, never having heard or read anything about that himself. No-one he knew could afford luxuries like old tomes, and not much was known about their history. Most wolves lived by the day, trying to forget that they were werewolves mostly, not trying to find out more about their species. Some even denied they were a separate species at all, despite the Ministries' classifications. Harry wasn't sure with what viewpoint he agreed. He didn't want to be anything else than human, but being a werewolf did not only affect him when he was a wolf, but also throughout the rest of his life. Being more sensitive to light, a better sense of smell and an inhuman condition were amongst the traits that came with being a wolf, as well as constant painful bones, the feeling of being in a wrong body and a preference for being nocturnal, which was sadly denied to him because apparently he needed to learn how to function 'normally.'

That sadly did make him tired during the night, while he shouldn't be… now as well. He yawned, feeling like resting, and he shifted a bit closer to rub his head against Marvolo's bare feet, wanting to lick them but then remembering he had to behave. They settled in a silence much like normally the case, and Harry could almost forget that he was a wolf at all, having gotten used to the difference in how he perceived things already. He wondered if this was a habit of him, relaxing and falling asleep whenever he was around Marvolo… Around others he never felt safe enough to do so, bar maybe Remus and Ron. But it didn't even feel the same as with them… it felt more 'home' than his real home, and he felt guilty about that towards his uncle. True, Remus had never been the ideal father, more busy with the pack than Harry, but the teen supposed he couldn't blame his uncle. It **was** hard, being the leader of a bunch of wolves, also trying to help them through the days they were human.

Oddly enough, all the trying to pretend they were as human as possible only made harry more aware of just how different they really were from the rest, because they had to try so hard… It was only with Marvolo that he felt as if he didn't need to put extra effort in his behaviour to be on equal footing with the man. He sighed deeply. No, equal wasn't exactly right… Harry was more a student of the other… he would never be **equal**. But did he need to be…? His instincts wanted him to know his place in a hierarchy. What was he, exactly? Bèta? For some reason it didn't fit right, and he growled in frustration, wanting this resolved but also wanting sleep. Marvolo was certainly his Alpha…

Second Alpha?

The thought struck him suddenly, and if he'd been human he'd have blushed… that would only be used if he's been chosen as partner… Another shudder went through him as he longingly looked at the man, long fingers curled around the book, absentmindedly stroking the spine in a far too sexy movement. Now where had that thought come from…?

He suddenly wished he would not remember all of these thoughts when he woke up as human again…

* * *

"No such luck eh?" Harry rasped, his first sentence upon waking. He found he'd been placed on the bed, his face reddening when he realised whose bed, and even more so when registering the fact that he wasn't the only one on there.

"Good morning" Marvolo said, looking up from the book he was still reading. Merlin, how many pages could one write about werewolves?

"You too," Harry muttered, not quite knowing how he had to act after tonight's epiphany about his own feelings. Uncle Remus was not going to be happy… Not that he ever would find out if Harry had a say about it… And as he didn't plan to confess his feelings to Marvolo, he did have a say about that. He might be bold as a wolf but he knew perfectly well who exactly Marvolo was, and he was aware that, while their friendship might work, romance had a non-existent chance. "Were you awake the whole time I slept?"

"I did tell you that I didn't need much sleep. And I gathered that you could understand me perfectly in that form?"

"Yeah… it's some super-large secret to help them hunt or something but I don't really care. It's handy to know. I still remember everything by the way."

"Good. The potion worked perfectly then... I'm pleased. I did have some questions about your… behaviour as a wolf though." Harry groaned softly and tried to bury his head in the pillows.

"Please don't."

"It was rather interesting how you kept circling and sniffing me… and did you realise that you were aroused when you rolled over?" Harry's eyes widened. Why did the man have to be so… crude about it? So far for now letting him know. He kept silent in horror, wishing he was somewhere far away, when he was suddenly caged by a pair of arms.

"I'm sorry for being so bold but your thoughts about not letting me know your feelings were rather amusing and irritating at the same time since you blatantly displayed them last night. I'm not blind, nor am I deaf to your thoughts if you keep screaming them out."

"You…" Harry choked, turning around –not a very good idea, as he was now face-to-face with Marvolo. "You read…"

"Technically the term is Legilimency, as you very well know Harry. Please pay more attention during my lessons." He rolled away to give the teen some space, and Harry sat up, supporting himself with both hands as he still felt rather sore from the transformation "And if it eases you, I have never done so before… Perhaps I should have, it would have saved us a lot of awkwardness, especially after you found out who I was."

"Why now, then?"

"I wanted to know your reaction of waking up beside me," Marvolo shrugged. "And I know you'd never tell me of your own."

"Great, bloody great," he said, miserably. "I've only figured it out last night myself you know. And I only processed it with a human mind the minute after I woke up."

"That must be the reason why they were so prominent then."

"And now?" Harry asked, looking at the other, uncomfortable. "What will you do?"

"You seem to take it rather well. Did you know you were gay?"

"Yes… I figured that out when Mister Weasley took us all to see the Quidditch World Cup when he'd won tickets and I was too busy staring at arses of the male Quidditch players to notice the Veela which were dancing wildly on the field," Harry shrugged. "That isn't what I'm surprised about. It just snuck up to me. I always thought that my attraction to you was because I looked up to you and because you were just so different from any other wizard I've seen… I didn't recognise it as romantic or even sexual attraction…" he trailed off, wondering what he was blabbing about. He felt oddly calm now, having accepted rejection already, just wanting to explain what he felt and go if the other wanted him to so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself any longer.

"Well, you found out in a better way than I did then… I was cornered by a senior student who basically assaulted me and while I wanted nothing to do with him personally I couldn't help physically react…"

Harry blinked before turning to face Marvolo, who had lied down and was staring at the ceiling, his face solemn. "You're saying you like men too?" Harry asked. Not that it would matter, he told himself. Not only was the age difference between them huge, no-one in their right mind would get together with a werewolf without being one themselves…

"Yes, Harry, I like men," Marvolo answered, amused, before sitting up and placing a hand on his cheek, a gesture that made Harry's heart flutter. "And to not draw things out even longer, I like **you**."

"But…" Harry stuttered, "But I'm… I'm sixteen!" Merlin even **he** could see something wrong with that. And while he would most definitely welcome any advances of the man, he knew it was morally wrong and illegal… though the latter could of course be changed in a heartbeat, by Marvolo himself. "And I'm a werewolf! Why would you want…"

Marvolo rolled his eyes, a gesture so unlike him that Harry was momentarily stunned, which was used as an opportunity to draw him closer, leaving Harry to suddenly find himself against a hard chest. "I have dealt with you being a werewolf for years, I think I have proven myself quite capable of that. I don't care, Harry. We share a bond that runs deep, and you have been the single person I've been close enough to to discuss casual topics with such as my preference in clothes and scents and whatever more we have spoken about. Don't insult me by telling me that I don't know what I want."

"And my age doesn't bother you?" Harry frowned.

"No. Intellectually, you can keep up with me, emotionally you are, I admit, far beyond me… It's only a physical difference, and you can call it immoral and wrong but frankly, I don't care," the other stated flatly. "And you?"

Harry smiled. "If you really don't mind… then I will take anything you'll give me."

"Correct answer," Marvolo breathed, leaning in closer. "Now if you'd only learn as fast during your training…"

"I'll try," Harry grinned. "Maybe you should 'train' me more properly… Mppf."

"Indeed," the man muttered against his lips, before gripping his hair and plunging his tongue in. It was only minutes later that he pulled back completely, Harry's lips swollen and red, his breaths coming out in pants. "I will," Marvolo promised as he inspected the boy, and encircled his waist, lowering him on the bed and covering the teen. "I absolutely will."

* * *

Well, I did say that this would most likely be the last chapter but it look like it's not finished yet to me so... an Epilogue will most likely follow somewhere soon ^^  
I hoped you all liked the chapter!

Read and Review!  
xx elfin


End file.
